Commands
This page shows all of the commands available to users on the server. = Important Commands = *MOTD ** Brings up the MOTD via the ingame Browser * Rules ** Brings up the Server Rules page * Stuck ** Pulls up the Stuck Menu to get your model unstuck in reference to either a character or the map *Store **Brings up the Store page for server donations = Race Commands = *ChangeRace **Pulls up a menu that reveals all races and allows the user to change to any race *ChangeBetaRace **Pulls up a menu that reveals only Beta races and allows the user to change to any Beta race *ChangePrivateRace **Pulls up a menu that reveals only Private races and allows the user to change to any Private race *Spendskills **Pulls up a menu displaying current skills and levels and allows you to assign non allocated skill points *Resetskills **Resets your current races skills allowing you to reallocate your points upon death *RaceInfo **Pull up a list of races in which the user can select a race and view a specific race's abilities *MyRace **Shows the user the current level of their race along with what skills the race has and it's allocated skill points *MyInfo **Displays Current Total Level as well as your current race and it's current level *PlayerInfo **Brings up a menu displaying all player from which you can select one to display their "MyInfo" ***If you Type say "PlayerInfo Criaric" it would pull up Criaric's info without use of the menu = War 3 Ranking Commands = *War3stats **Displays Users on the server, upon select you a user you can view all of their races and what level they are along with their skill allotment to the selected race *War3top10 **Display top 10 Users with the highest total level of races *War3Rank **Displays your current rank based upon total level of races = Shop Commands = Specific Shop items can be bound similarly to Ultimates/Abilities, for a tutorial on how to do so click Basic Binding *ShopMenu **Pulls up a menu displaying categories of items in which contain items available for purchase that manipulate stats on top of the user's current abilities *UseItem **This command uses any item purchased from the "Useable" items category within the shop *ItemInfo **Pulls up the Shopmenu but allows you to view what specific items do instead of purchasing them = Referral Commands = *Referfriend **Brings up a menu of all players currently on the server in which the user will select their friend to gain Refer a Friend Bonuses *Referinfo **Tells you what Refer a Friend is all about *MyRefer **Displays your current experience bonus from Recruit a Friend = Donator Commands = *Donateinfo **Displays the rewards given at each rank of donation and the status of your current Donation Tier *Donatemenu **Displays the menu for all Donator commands such as Custom Chat Colors = Raffle Commands = *RaffleInfo **Displays what the raffle is and when it ends *MyRaffle **Displays current amount of owned raffle tickets and how long you must play to earn your next allotment = Misc Commands = *EventMenu **Displays available events and what they entail